Gods of Olympus (God of War)
The gods of Olympus are the true and overall the main antagonist in the P Team/Helper Squad's storyline. They are Olympians, they started as nice and friendly way until Kratos opens Pandora's box, turning them into insane,evil, and complete villains to entire Multi-Universe people. The gods of Olympus are also one of the MOST DANGEROUS threats to the Multi-Universe. If someone killed them all, then the Multi-Universe met it's doomed by the utter chaos when every god of Olympus died. Before the Multi-Universe Series Gods made their appearances in every God of War game and are an important element in the trilogy. They first appeared as the main allies of Kratos, granting him powerful magics and weapons throughout his journey. After Zeus' betrayal, Kratos begins to exact his revenge for Zeus and Olympus as well. By God of War III, they became the main group of antagonists to which Kratos kills them one after another. n the beginning, there was Chaos, the ageless and infinite Void of darkness all of Creation was born from. From Chaos the Island of Creation was forged and together with the Island, the Sisters of Fate were born as one of the first creatures on the world. Over time, the Titans evolved from the island itself, becoming the source of all nature and magic. Later they left the island and forged the rest of the world. Reigning over the Titans, the mighty Cronus learned from Gaia that one day he would be overthrown by his own children. In an attempt to gain their favor, Cronus gifted the Sisters with the Steeds of Time. Although they accepted the gift, they refused to change his fate. Trying to prevent the inevitable, Cronus devoured his children born of Rhea one by one, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia. When the time came that the last of his children, Zeus, was to be swallowed, Rhea could not bear another such loss. She devised a plan to have Zeus taken to a place far away from the watchful eyes of his cruel father. Calling upon the eagle, Rhea kissed her son goodbye and he was taken to be watched over by Gaia. Rhea wrapped a stone in cloth and Cronus swallowed it, foolishly believing it to be the child. Under the care of Gaia, Zeus was raised with the desire to free his siblings from the belly of Cronus. When he came of age, he journeyed back to the Island of Creation and forced Cronus to regurgitate his siblings. Fully grown, these new gods became known as the Olympians, and started a war against the Titans for the sins of only one, thus betraying Gaia. Gaia’s act of compassion would haunt the Titans for the rest of their lives. Some Titans like Prometheus and Helios betrayed their fellow Titans and joined the Olympians. Atlas led the Titans into a furious battle, completely destroying reshaping the landscape of the mortal world into its current shape. Hades and Poseidon managed to bring Atlas to his knees and steal his soul, but this would not stop the Titans from continuing their efforts to eliminate the Olympians. Zeus created a weapon called the Blade of Olympus, which was used to banish the Titans to the darkest pits of the Underworld – Tartarus. This battle also caused the evils to accumulate, which would later be stored in Pandora's Box. The Titans were tortured brutally over and over again as a permanent reminder of what they had done, despite Cronus being the only Titan who had done anything wrong in the first place. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the world into three. Zeus was given domain over the heavens and was ultimately the ruler of the gods; Poseidon was given domain over all forms of water, controlling the seas, winds and weather; Hades was given domain over the Underworld, the darkest realm of the world where the souls of the dead would journey. Prometheus, caring for the mortals, gave them the fires of Mount Olympus, which Zeus perceived as a betrayal. In response, Zeus turned Prometheus into an immortal and forced him to endure great suffering by having an eagle consume his liver everyday, then have him fully healed after each time so that this cycle of torment would never cease. Helios, however, became the god of the sun and was accepted in the Greek pantheon. The conclusion of the Great War also marked the birth of the Evils, ethereal manifestations of all of the world's vices and corruption. Zeus, realizing the danger they posed if left free, commissioned Hephaestus to construct a vessel to contain them -Pandora's Box- which would be placed within the Flame of Olympus to ensure that none could ever release the Evils within. However, upon completing the box, Hephaestus recommended the back of Cronus as the best place to hide it, reasoning that no one would be able to defeat the mighty Titan to get at it. Unbeknownst to Zeus, Hephaestus' choice was an attempt to protect Pandora, the living key to the Flame of Olympus who Hephaestus himself created from the earth, who he had come to see as his own daughter. With that matter settled, Zeus drew the Evils into Pandora's Box. Athena also placed the essence of Hope inside the box, as a means to counteract the Evils in the event that the box was ever opened. The gods appeared before the architect, Pathos Verdes III, tasking him with constructing a temple to house Pandora's Box. After building the temple, Cronus was forced to uphold it on his back and wander the Desert of Lost Souls until the fierce desert winds ripped the flesh from his body. When called upon with the Titan Horn, he would have to allow warriors to climb upon him and journey through the temple. Pathos Verdes III grew more and more insane as he built the many traps and puzzles within the temple, eventually murdering his family and committing suicide. Zeus, the King of Olympus, was famous for his numerous erotic escapades with other women. He was married to Hera, the Queen of Olympus, who bore him the God of War Ares. Before his marriage to Hera, Zeus had been married to the Titaness Metis. After being informed of a prophecy by Gaia, which foretold the son of Metis would overthrow Olympus, Zeus turned Metis into a fly and swallowed her whole. She had already been gifted with a child however, who was born from the head of Zeus. This child came to be known as the goddess Athena. In Sparta, Zeus, together with a mortal woman named Callisto, became the father of the warrior known as Kratos and his younger brother Deimos. Callisto, however, was forbidden by Zeus to make this known to Kratos or Deimos. As he grew older, Kratos became a fearsome and well-respected Spartan captain. However, during a fierce battle with the barbarians of the East, his life seemed destined for an early end. In his moment of desperation, Kratos called upon Ares, pledging himself to the God of War in return for the deaths of his foes. Seeing potential in the young warrior, Ares obliged, slaying the barbarians and giving Kratos the Blades of Chaos as a mark of his new allegiance. With his Spartan companions, Kratos (now a general) served Ares’ will and slaughtered thousands of innocents in his name. Feeling Kratos could become far stronger by eliminating any weaknesses, Ares deceived his servant into burning down the village where Kratos’ wife and child were present. Blinded by blood lust, Kratos was warned by the Village Oracle that if he were to enter the main temple within the village, he would be haunted for the rest of his life. Ignoring her plea, Kratos entered the temple and killed everyone inside, including his wife and child. Kratos was under the impression that his wife and child were at their home in Sparta, and was thus horrified to see their corpses before him. Ares appeared before Kratos, claiming that with nothing left in his way, he would become death incarnate. Kratos ignored Ares’ arrogance and learned that he was tricked by the very god who once saved his life. The Village Oracle gathered the ashes of Kratos’ loved ones and fastened them to his skin, permanently reminding him of the greatest sin he committed. Vengeful and despairing, Kratos' goal now was to serve Olympus and redeem himself, and in the future take his revenge upon Ares. For breaking his oath, Ares sent the Furies to capture Kratos and force him to once again serve the God of War. Kratos was trapped in an illusion of his home in Sparta, but the Fury Orkos appeared before him and encouraged him to see past the illusion, using Lysandra's necklace and ring as totem to discern reality from illusion. Though Kratos distrusted him, he followed Orkos' instruction to seek out Aletheia the Oracle at Delphi. The Oracle was captured by Pollux and Castor. He took the Amulet of Uroborus from them after he killed them. Kratos traveled to the Harbor of Kirra where he encountered Orkos again. The oath keeper revealed that he is the son of Ares and Alecto. Ares wanted a perfect warrior who could help him overthrow Zeus. Disappointed in Orkos, Ares disowned his son, and Orkos became the oath keeper of the Furies to please his mother. He explained that Kratos was the warrior Ares sought and for that reason, Ares helped Kratos against the barbarians. The murder of his family was meant to be one of three "tests" that would bind Kratos to Ares's will. Orkos did his bidding as the oath keeper and did not question the Furies until Ares tricked Kratos into killing his family. Armed with this knowledge, Kratos took a ship to Delos. Kratos arrives at the island of Delos and traverses the giant, ruined statue of Apollo. He is attacked by all three Furies and manages to cut off Megaera's arm, but Alecto uses her power to capture Kratos. Orkos appears and frees Kratos, taking him elsewhere upon the statue, with Alecto vowing that he will never succeed. After a perilous journey, Kratos uses the Amulet of Uroborus to fully restore the statue and retrieves the Eyes from the Lantern. Unfortunately, after completing the Trials of Archimedes, he is ambushed by the Furies, who take him captive and steal the Eyes and the Amulet. Over the next two weeks, Kratos was tortured by the Furies in the Prison of the Damned. He managed to free himself when Megaera went too far with her torture. He then pursued the Fury through the prison. She and Tisiphone attempted to misdirect him, as a building he enters is projected as a brothel. When he goes to sleep with a woman, he spots the ring on her finger and he realizes that this is an illusion and tackles Tisiphone. Megaera interferes, insisting that Kratos belongs to her. She then released insects into Aegaeon's hands and mouth, thus mutating them into insect-titan hybrids. After Kratos killed Megaera and Aegeaon, retrieving the Amulet of Uroboros, Tisiphone creates an illusion of him being honoured by the King of Sparta. But again, Kratos sees through it. He soon finds the Scribe of Hecatonchires, who reveals that Ares and the Furies planned to overthrow Zeus. The Scribe was the first to be imprisoned by the Furies. They were originally fair in their punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares. Making his way to Alecto's chamber, Kratos manages to retrieve the Oath Stone from Tisiphone's pet bird, Daimon. But upon entering the chamber, the Furies project another illusion, this time of Kratos' home in Sparta. Kratos is nearly taken in by this, for he got to see his wife and daughter again. He grows close to sleeping with "Lysandra" but notices the ring on her finger and reminds himself that he's in an illusion. "Lysandra" is revealed to be Alecto. She tried to convince him that he could live in this illusion if he rejoined Ares; however, noticing the Eyes of Truth hanging on her hip, he defiantly refused, preferring truth to living a lie. Enraged, Alecto drops the illusion and decides to execute him if he would not serve. However, Kratos breaks free of her sludge trap and manages to snatch the Eyes from Alecto, who retrieves deeper into her sanctum before she realized they were gone. Tisiphone joined Alecto as Kratos advanced on the remaining Furies. They created an illusion of a massive whirlpool, with Alecto transforming into Caribdis the sea monster. Using the Eyes, Kratos broke through the Furies' illusions and forced Alecto back into her human form. As he advanced on the Fury Queen, Tisiphone dispatched Daimon against him but Kratos simply used the Eyes to destroy the bird. He proceed to physically at Tisiphone, as she shape-shifted between the forms of the King and Kratos himself, belittling him. As he wrapped his hands around her throat, Tisiphone transformed into Lysandra. Kratos briefly ceased his assault but shrugged it of and continued. Tisiphone then changed into the Village Oracle, telling him that his family was not there that night he killed them by chance, before Kratos snapped her neck, killing her. With Alecto left for last, Kratos drew his blades. The Fury Queen coldly tells him that the truth would only bring him pain before he plunges his blades into her chest. With her last breath, Alecto spitefully promises that her death would change nothing before Kratos bisects her, destroying the Fury Queen. Kratos returned to his home in Sparta, where he was met by Orkos. Although praising Kratos' victory over the Furies, he reveals that he was remade the oath keaper once again, maintaining Kratos' bond to Ares. He begged Kratos to give him an honorable death, as it would free them both from the god, to which Kratos refused, proclaiming that no more innocent blood should be spilled. However, Orkos' continuing please ultimately forced Kratos' hand. After killing Orkos, Kratos experienced the first of his many nightmares, previously masked by his bond to Ares: this was the price he had to pay for the truth. He also discovered his path to redemption through continual service to Olympus. Kratos proceeded to burn down his house, with the corpse of Orkos inside it.For ten years, Kratos served the Olympian gods, in hopes of gaining their forgiveness and releasing him from the nightmares of his past. In one notable instance, he was defending the city of Attica from a Persian assault when Helios was kidnapped from the sky by the freed Titan Atlas, who used the power of the sun to destroy the Pillar of the World. It was because of Persephone that Atlas was released from his torture, for she wanted nothing more than to be free of her miserable existence. Kratos saved the world by leaving his daughter in Elysium and destroying Persephone, who told him that he would never be free from his nightmares. He then enchained Atlas to uphold the world on his shoulders, where the mighty Titan claimed the two would meet again. Poseidon had been angered by the chaos and destruction left behind by the Hydra. As Kratos journeyed through the Aegean Sea, he noticed a massive shipwreck caused by the creature. He was called upon by the Sea God to rid the waters of the Hydra, granting him the ability of Poseidon's Rage, an attack that would create a devastating blow on the creature. Ares’ jealousy towards Athena grew ever so strong, and he called upon the creatures of the Underworld to invade Athens. Zeus had forbidden the gods from waging war on each other and so Athena looked to Kratos for help. With her guidance, Kratos was given Medusa's Gaze from Aphrodite, Zeus' Fury from Zeus, the Blade of Artemis from Artemis, and the Army of Hades from Hades. Kratos retrieved Pandora’s Box and used its power to become powerful enough to face Ares. Using the Blade of the Gods, Kratos managed to kill Ares once and for all. Although he was forgiven of his sins, the gods refused to free Kratos from the memories that haunted him. Knowing that he would never be free from his sins, Kratos attempted suicide by jumping from the peak of the highest mountain in Greece, until he was saved by Athena and granted Ares' now empty throne on Olympus. As the new god of war, Kratos was far more ruthless than Ares ever was. Kratos, still plagued with memories of his murdered family, grew fiercely bitter towards the gods for refusing to erase the memories of his past deeds and for their role in the capture and death of his brother, Deimos and forcing him to kill his beloved mother Callisto. Thinking of the gods as pathetic and weak, he found solace by leading Sparta in conquering the rest of Greece. Upset by this very fact, the gods became enraged with Kratos’ defiance and Zeus began to fear for his life. Athena tried to prevent Kratos from further destroying any more cities, warning him that the wrath of Olympus would soon present Kratos with the consequence of his actions. Ignoring her, Kratos helped his Spartan comrades take over the city of Rhodes. As Kratos aided his Spartan army as the God of War, Zeus (using the Blade of Olympus) sapped Kratos of most of his power, causing him to shrink to the size of a mortal. Subsequently, Zeus transferred this power to the Colossus of Rhodes, bringing it to life. Zeus, feigning allegiance with Kratos, tricked him into draining the rest of his godly Powers into the Blade of Olympus. Kratos was rendered mortal, as Zeus revealed himself to have orchestrated the fight between the Colossus and Kratos, betraying him and killing him using the blade. While in the Underworld, Kratos was faced by Gaia, who told him that the Titans would help overthrow Zeus, only if he were to journey to the Island of Creation and defeat the Sisters of Fate. Kratos escaped and rose once again, this time bent on revenge against Zeus. Zeus had gone to the Sisters earlier because of his paranoia involving Kratos’ brutality. The Sisters told Zeus that Kratos was the son destined to overthrow him but that Zeus would be the victor in the end. Believing Kratos was dead, Zeus proceeded to destroy Sparta. Thinking that it was all over, he returned to his throne on Mount Olympus. Kratos learned of Sparta’s fate via the Last Spartan, becoming enraged and continuing his journey to kill Zeus, more determined than ever.The murals within the Hall of the Fates had depictions of their prophecies, both of the past and future. In one of the murals, the Olympians and the Titans were seen engaging in battle, which could either represent the original Titanomachy or the events of the Second Great War. In the second mural, a lone man, probably Kratos, stood amidst the destruction left behind. In the third mural, three men were walking towards a star in the sky, alluding the journey of the Three Wise Men towards the birth of Christ guided by the Star of Bethlehem. This represents the rise of Christianity after the downfall of Olympus, and could signify that the Twilight of the Greek Gods occurred to make way for the coming of Christ. After killing the Sisters, Kratos went back in time to the point where he was betrayed by Zeus. The Ghost of Sparta plunged himself at the king of the gods, and a great battle ensued. Arriving upon the Summit of Sacrifice, Kratos fought with great ferocity. Using the Blade of Olympus, Kratos stabbed Zeus multiple times before being stopped by Athena. Protecting her father, she flung herself in front of Kratos and was stabbed instead. Zeus fled to Olympus while Kratos spoke with Athena. She revealed that he was Zeus’ son and that a vicious cycle of revenge had been passed down by his bloodline. After she died, Kratos used the power of time to journey back to the final moments of the Great War, bringing the Titans with him to destroy the gods once and for all. The Second Titanomachy, also known as the second Great War, started with Zeus calling upon the Gods to discuss the events that had been occurring. He claimed that he would wipe out the plague created by Kratos and that the gods must unite to crush him. Olympus began to shake, and the Gods looked over the edge of the mountain. The Titans, led by Kratos, climbed towards the Olympians in hopes of destroying them. The gods immediately responded to the threat of the Titans crawling up Mount Olympus. Helios, Hermes, Hercules, and Hades engaged the Titans head on, while Poseidon waits with Zeus. Overlooking the battle, Zeus saw the Titans and Gods were evenly matched.The King of the Gods thus decided to have Poseidon enter the fray. The God of Seas entered the battle, leaping off the top of Olympus, targeting the Titan Epimethius. Hurled forward in a blast of water, Poseidon leaped right through Epimethius' chest, killing him instantly and knocking him off the mountain into the waters below. With the help of his Hippocampi, which erupted from the water, Poseidon pulled at least one Titan off Mount Olympus before reaching Kratos and Gaia, in the form of a colossal watery construct. After a long and hard struggle, Kratos and Gaia combined their efforts, managing to kill the god of the sea, with the Spartan gouging his eyes and snapping his neck. As Poseidon's corpse fell from Olympus, he began to disintegrate into a liquid mass and landed in the water. As a result of his death, the sea levels rose dramatically and massive waves ravaged the world, engulfing all but the highest mountain tops. Victorious from their battle with Poseidon, Kratos and Gaia reached Zeus, who then summoned a lightning bolt to blast them off the mountain, resulting in Kratos falling into the Underworld. In the Underworld, Kratos met with three Gods; a depressed Hephaestus, an infuriated Hades, and a spectral Athena. Eventually, Kratos reached Hades palace in the Underworld, leading to a fierce battle between the two. The battle reached its end when Kratos stole the Claws of Hades and used them to take Hades' soul, thereby releasing all of the dead souls from their torment. The souls of the River Styx then attacked Hades, tearing a hole in his abdomen and leaving his corpse to rot underwater. After Helios was still engaged in combat with the Titan Perses when Kratos reached the site of the battle. With the help of a Ballista, Kratos knocked Helios and his chariot into the grasp of Perses, who crushed and tossed the Sun God across the city. When Kratos found Helios, the gravely injured God appealed to Kratos to save him in exchange for any favor the Ghost of Sparta wanted, Kratos demanded to know the location of the Flame of Olympus, but Helios taunted him for his adamant desire to kill Zeus. When Kratos was about to beat him for answers, Helios called upon the power of the sun, temporarily blinding Kratos, but the latter managed to subdue Helios. In desperation, Helios attempted to trick Kratos into stepping into the Flame of Olympus, telling him that he would receive its power by doing so. Kratos wasn't fooled, as he had been told earlier by Hephaestus that the Flame was lethal to those who touch it, be they man or god. leaving the Underworld, Kratos met Helios, the God of the Sun, in the war-torn city of Olympia. Helios warned Kratos that his death would not lead him to Zeus, but Kratos had other ideas, and decapitated the sun god with his bare hands. Helios' decapitated head served Kratos as a weapon, and a flashlight. The death of Helios resulted in the Sun being enshrouded by darkness, and a torrential rainfall upon the world. Kratos next encountered Hermes, taunting him with his super speed, and running up the Chain of Balance, after which Kratos followed. Eventually, Kratos caught up with Hermes, leading to a chase in which Kratos struggled to keep up. Through the use of a catapult, Kratos used his Blades of Exile to latch on to the catapult's stone as it hurled towards the statue of Athena where Hermes was perched, destroying the statue, putting Hermes off-balance and greatly weakening him. After a brief battle, another God fell, and with the death of Hermes, millions of insects flew from his disintegrating body, infecting the world, thus creating the Plague of Olympus. Kratos next encountered Hera and her step-son Hercules (Kratos' half-brother). After mercilessly beating Hercules to death, Kratos fell into the sewers. Emerging from the sewers, Kratos encountered Aphrodite in her chambers. She directed Kratos to a nearby portal, which he used to travel back to the Underworld, where he once again found Hephaestus. Alarmed by the realization that Kratos was searching for Pandora herself, he sent Kratos on a suicide mission to find the Omphalos Stone in the hopes that Cronus would kill him. After a battle against the massive Titan, Cronus swallowed Kratos, who proceeded to break free using the Blade of Olympus, spilling his intestines in the process. Kratos returned to Hephaestus, who crafted the Nemesis Whip from the Omphalos Stone. He then found his end attempting to kill Kratos so that his daughter, Pandora, would be protected from him. Hera encountered Kratos within her gardens, and taunted him, saying his simple mind would not allow him to escape. He did however, and after Hera goaded him even more, calling Pandora a "little whore", he snapped her neck. With the death of another Olympian, all the green life in all of Greece died. While Kratos brought the Labyrinth to Olympus, Zeus awaited him. Both father and son dueled around the remains of Olympus, but Pandora eventually reached the Flame of Olympus, resulting in her death. Kratos, once again opened Pandora's Box, hoping to use its power against Zeus, but was disappointed and shocked to learn that nothing was inside the box, while the king of the gods laughed at his son's failure. After yet another arduous battle between the two, Kratos finally killed his father, beating him to death. With the death of the last Olympian, massive amounts of lightning left his body, and entered the sky, plunging the world into Chaos as well as the chains bound to the gods were shattered from Kratos. Athena then appeared and asked Kratos to give back the power of Hope, which he had unknowingly used to defeat Zeus. Instead, Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, to give hope to all the mortals of the world. Athena left, disappointed by Kratos' actions, and the rule of the gods came to an end. The rest of the gods left unscathed by Kratos' genocidal rampage were scattered and forced into hiding. The Multi-Universe Series The gods of Olympus are set to appeared in LOTM series as one of the main antagonists. Trivia It's confirmed that Maka Albarn will fight them all by HERSELF. Gallery Zeus54.jpg|Zeus (God of War), king of the gods Hades10.jpg|Hades (God of War), god of the Underworld Poseidon3.jpg|Poseidon (God of War), god of the sea Helios4.jpg|Helios (God of War), god of the sun Hermes1.jpg|Hermes (God of War), messenger of the gods Hercules1.jpg|Hercules (God of War), the son of Zeus Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Gods Category:Non Humans Category:Immortals Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Team villains Category:Deities Category:Tricksters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Murderers